DBx: Chou-Chou vs Sackboy
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! The fate of the Multiverse now rests on this epic. Two Creators, one with tiny 3 sizes, the other, just, tiny, fight to the death to decide the fate of all. Will Chou-Chou and her many forms screw with the costume wearing burlap sack, or will (s)he blow Bipolar's mind and make Cheerful upset? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Part 1: Feelings. As Chou-Chou was looking around, probably to find a monster to go to town at, she spotted something tiny. A cardboard portal. It had eight lives around it. Chou-Chou: (Where the hell am I? GULLIVER'S TRAVELS?!) She was half-right as a Sackperson popped out of the Checkpoint. He was ready for another adventure. Chou-Chou was unsure what to do besides step on him... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' His size belies his true power. he pulled out a Popit Power-Up, and just as Chou-Chou was about to step, Sackboy stopped time. He pulled out his Popit Cursor, and shrunk Chou-Chou to His size. He then pulled out a Paintinator, and a compatible sensor and reduced the hit amount required to 1. He then unpaused. Chou-Chou as a result, only made a tiny crack. Her anger forced her to shapeshift to her Sadist form. She seemed rather pleased that Sackboy was in fear. Chou-Chou (Sadist): Awww... Don't act so glum, burlap sack. I hear you have many forms too, Sacky. Tell me... Do you like being a specific gender? Sackboy easily became Livid at this notion, picked up the Paintinator, and opened fire. With the sensor undetectable by Chou-Chou, she was forced to 1up the Paintinator with her guns. At first this worked, simply swatting the paintballs with infinite ease. But as Sackboy ran for his life, striking range is JUST out of reach. Sadist was just annoyed at this notion. Chou-Chou (Sadist): Hey! Don't you WANT a good time??? I'LL PUNISH YOU THEN. Sadist pulled out her RPG, and as it fired, it went extremely swift and Sackboy simply moved out of the way. Sadist wanted to violate Sackboy so bad. But he shot a paintball at the little shit, and it worked. But the fight is far from over. As Chou-Chou reverted to her regular form, Sackboy discarded his gun & picked up the Popit Powerup from before, and paused time again... He recycled the Paintinator to the Imagisphere, and pulled out the Creatinator, edited it to shoot out missiles. He adjusted the settings, and when he got everything perfect, he then put on a costume that suspiciously resembles Clara Oswald. Jenna Coleman would be proud. He (Or rather, she.) then unpaused. As Chou-Chou got up, she discovered the impossible as the fight now became a Girls night out. Chou-Chou: Oh. What happened to the brown knitted being? Is he you? You look kinda attractive... I'm sorry, girl, but I'm quite infatuated... Uwaaaaaaaa...~ As a result, Chou-Chou accidentally transformed into her Hyper form. Her kind hearted demeanor is affectionate, and as Sackgirl ran at her, Hyper blushed so much, she went crazy and flew all over the damn place, like a rocket. Chou-Chou (Hyper): OMG!!! I want you so, friggen, much, I just want to die!!! UWAAAAAAAA!!! XD As Hyper was flying out of control, Sackgirl tried to target her with little success, even with machine gun speeds. Hyper easily overwhelmed Sackgirl, sending her flying. Hyper then pulled out her twin knives, and as she flew straight at the Clara wannabe, she finally got her at striking range, and fired. Hyper was now taking damage... Chou-Chou (Hyper): AHIMSORRYIJUSTWANTTOLOVEYOUANDSTUFFOHWHATAWORLDPLEASESTOPIM- Once again,Chou-Chou reverted to her regular form. She was now quite sad. Chou-Chou: Why... Why are you doing this to me...? You have fair skin. You are even nice... So why do you have to kill me...? As Chou-Chou cried, she transformed into her Masochist form. Her next sentences perplexed Sackgirl. Chou-Chou (Masochist): OK... I'll do whatever you say; promise... Sackgirl had the feeling Chou-Chou and her forms have given up. As a result, Sackgirl put on another costume, resembling Matt Smith's rendition of The Doctor. Masochist was mildly perplexed. Chou-Chou (Masochist): Um... I guess you look cute... Do you... Like me? What Sackboy didn't know is that Masochist, while looking sweet and gentle is hiding a spear behind her back. At either result, if Sackboy fires his creatinator, Masochist will blitz him, killing him. If he gets too close, she will pierce him. He decided to discard the creatinator, back up SLOWLY, and pick up the Popit Powerup again. Chou-Chou (Masochist): Hey, where are you going? I like you the way you- Feeling guilty, Sackboy paused time, and pulled out a two-way switch, and attached a wire to an explosive. He then unpaused time again. Masochist wondered why there was a black box in front of her. As Sackboy pulled the switch, she found out why... Chou-Chou was now enraged again. She swore never to change forms in this fight again... END OF PART ONE Part 2: Devotion. Chou-Chou: DAMN YOU, BURLAP SACK! You caused enough damage to me as it is! You Distraught me! Dammit, I even had feelings for you! NO MORE!!! Then out of the blue, the G-Castle appeared out of nowhere and was ready to destroy this Level. Sackboy was frightened; Something Matt Smith wouldn't do... Chou-Chou didn't need her Goddess powers after all. All she needed was a mere vehicle to destroy the LittleBIGUniverse; Craftworld, Carnivalia, even Bunkum. Sackboy needed ten seconds to get back to his Pod. As he went to the Pause Screen, he selected "Leave to my Pod", and the ten second time limit began... 10.0-6.9: Chou-Chou easily jumped into G-Castle, and was ready to strike. 6.8-2.1: Many planets in this Universe are already destroyed. This includes previously said worlds. Sackboy only needs 2 more seconds, but even most of the Creative My Earths were destroyed. 2.0-0.0: More My Earths were destroyed, but Sackboy finally blinked himself from the My Earth he was on, just in time for G-Castle to annihilate it... As Sackboy returned to his Pod, he was unable to fathom the size of the spacecraft. It only got worse from there... Chou-Chou: Goddammit, Sackthing! YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER PAIN IN MY ASS THAN BEFORE!!! Ryuto! Get my friends and the other Peons, and I'll make this shit sorry he ever crossed paths with me! Ryuto: Y-yes my Goddess! Calm down though! You don't want to lose your focus! Chou-Chou: Shut up, and get them! As Ryuto got the crew together, The Spacecraft transformed... Three sections split from the ship... The front spun slowly 180 degrees... The front spun 90 degrees each half to create legs... The sides spun frontward 90 degrees... The hands folded out... The Head Popped out, and it materialized Kabuto Horns... The Sword was created, and the Mech grabbed the handle... Finally, The parts accumulated throughout the journey appeared as well... Final Stage: Initiate... G-Castle: Final Stage Complete! Boomstick: STOP THE FIGHT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! SACKBOY WOULD NEVER STAND A FIGHTING CHANCE AGAINST THAT!!! IT'LL JUST TURN IT INTO A FRIGGEN HOMICIDAL RAGE!!! ARE YOU TRULY SURE YOU WANT TO KNOW THE WINNER EARLY, OR DO YOU NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED ROTTEN?! Y/N You Choose N. Boomstick: '' YOUR LOSS, EVERYONE!!!!! '' A Shampuru acted as the announcer of the fight. Ryuto: You don't think you should use your Ultimate Soul is opposed to G-Castle, my Goddess? Belleria: As much as I hate to say it... He's right. Chou-Chou: Ah, give it a rest, guys! This is MY fight! & THAT MEANS I DECIDE WHAT TO DO!!! '' GOT IT?!?! '' Ryuto: Yyyyyyes, my lady... Belleria: Honestly... You scare me sometimes... Syrma: Chou-Chou! Please, stop acting tyrannical before you REALLY go Power Mad!! Chou-Chou: WILL ALL YOU BASTARDS STOP TURNING ON ME?!?!? Sheesh! I'm NOT a Demon Lord! SO DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!!!! Shampuru: What's this?! A tiny wood carving facing a Mech like G-Castle: Final Stage?! The battle hasn't started, and already this is one-sided! With Chou-Chou alone, she striked with an Attack from G-Castle's Gunsword. Somehow, Sackboy's Pod narrowly evaded. Sackboy's Pod Computer (Which suspiciously resembled a PS4 controller.) detected overwhelming power from G-Castle. It could never survive a quick attack. But with the Community Destroyed, At least Sackboy can do whatever; since creativity as a concept is gone. The Cerebrum-Bilical Cords have nowhere to go. So Sackboy abused this rule, and put on a Tetherless Jetpack in the situation that his Pod, the last of such, is destroyed too. Shampuru: What?! The cocoon has no weapons?! How disappointing! Belleria: How sad for someone without weapons... Ryuto: It's sad enough that my God won't listen to reason. Chou-Chou: I AM LISTENING TO REASON YOU PERVERTED PEON! MY REASONING!!! Ryuto: Whoa. Can't you just take a Breather, and count as much as possible to your limit slowly? I'm worried, and that Pod won't be attacking us soon. Belleria: Please... Listen to Him... This is your Boyfriend speaking to you... Chou-Chou: I don't give a fuck! Males are all the same to me; PIGS!!! Ryuto: You know, I seriously take offense to that, and this is not Neptunia, mind you. Belleria: They do have uses you know... They're not just Sadist-Fodder... Chou-Chou: FUCK OFF, AND DON'T GET IN MY WAY AGAIN!!! Ryuto: C'mon, girls. She obviously is unable to listen to anyone of her anybodies, and she'll just kick all of us out if we keep pestering her. Belleria: Right... Syrma: Sure. All the other allies were in a unanimous state of agreeing. They left Chou-Chou, quarantined. Chou-Chou: Go to hell, Sackthing! G-Castle shot a quick attack, and as Sackboy's Pod was about to evade, it got damaged... And ultimately... Destroyed. Chou-Chou: YEAH-HAH! I told you this Burlap Sack would be exterminated in one attack! But, you guys didn't listen to my Logic! But then, a Miracle occurred... END OF PART TWO. Epilogus: Fate. Shampuru: Victory! G-Castle wins, of course! Once again, we see just how unsinkable it is! Chou-Chou, finally relaxing, knew the fight was a piece of triple chocolate cake. She has won the fight, and proved just how powerful someone who conquered 19 worlds could be. Chou-Chou: I'd like to see if anyone is capable of kicking bigger ass than THAT! Shampuru, though, discovered something... Shampuru: No, wait! Even with the Pod gone, it's Pilot is coming at G-Castle! (Cues Transformers : The Movie - 4 - Dare from 0:00 to 1:17) Shampuru is right. Sackboy was charging at G-Castle with his Tetherless Jetpack at full blast. Chou-Chou: WHAT THE HELL!!! G-Castle! ANNIHILATE HIM!! HIT THIS 8cm FUCK WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!!! As G-Castle shot what seemed like an infinite amout of projectiles, Sackboy's determination in his eyes easily dodged them all... Chou-Chou was becoming Livid... Chou-Chou: BULL-FUCKING SHIT!!! This is getting tedious! Oi, guys! Don't just abandon me! Help me out! Shampuru: Oh MY GOD! G-Castle Went FULL SALVO, and the Burlap Sack EASILY dodged with 0 effort! Soon, everyone gathered, as Sackboy was still charging at G-Castle... Ryuto: Looks like you owe all of us an apology. We just were trying to help... Belleria: That's correct... Syrma: I was worried you'd never listen to reason again. And now this universe is destroyed, Ultimate Soul is impossible to use... Chou-Chou: Look, I'm sorry that this mission has gone out of hand, but you should be lucky we're still here. Ryuto: Eh... Not for long... The Sackthing just broke into G-Castle while we're talking, my Goddess. Belleria: Wha...? Chou-Chou: Grr... Ryuto! Get your Peon Buddies, and find this bitch! WE'RE ON FULL RED ALERT!!! (Cues Transformers : The Movie - 4 - Dare from 2:25) As the Warning Klaxon blared, EVERYONE was on the hunt to find Sackboy. Ryuto, and the other mechanics, sealed off all pathways in an attempt to trap Sackboy, but this didn't work. Sackboy's Creatinator easily made an entryway for each sealed door. Peon 1: Ryuto! You better have a look at this! Ryuto: What is it? Peon 2: It seems just trying to quarantine that thing is backfiring! He's making entryways somehow! Ryuto: Well, whatever we do, don't let him on the Bridge! If we do, we're doomed! All Peon: Right! Pale: You got it, Boss! Ryuto was perplexed. Did a third franchise crossover? Ryuto: Hey! What is an intruder like you doing here?! You're not part of the crew! Pale: Well, I can fight, I'll tell you that! Ryuto: Then what the heck are you doing here?! Meet up with Chou-Chou immediately! I doubt you even know how to use tech this high-end! Pale: ROGER! As Sackboy made his way to the bridge, he found something peculiar: A Controlinator-esque tool that Shampuru beings use. Sackboy switched to his Tetherless Jetpack, and flew to the platform and accessed it. Sackboy's genius allowed him to switch all power off. Then he activated a 10 second Self-Destruct sequence. Sackboy put his Tetherless Jetpack back on, as the Countdown began... COM: Self Destruct of the G-Castle in 10 wells... Chou-Chou: OH SHIT! Ryuto! Why did you have to implement that!? Ryuto: We tried our best to catch this thing, my Goddess! I'm sorry! Belleria: I didn't know that thing was a master of technology... Syrma: The battle is lost, I'm afraid... Chou-Chou: Well somebody abort this sequence! Ryuto: I'm trying! But it seems all Ov- (Transformers : The Movie - 4 - Dare ends) ... BOOOOOM!!! Nothing. That is what is left of this area of the Multiverse. Everyone was obliterated as a result... Only two candidates would remain after all this... But only one survived... And he flew away in time... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! I DID NOT SEE THIS OUTCOME COMING! The Winner is... SACKBOY! Chou-Chou is from Mugen Souls, owned by COMPILE HEART & GCREST. Sackboy is from LittleBIGPlanet, owned by Mm. Next Time Star Wars - John Williams - Duel Of The Fates VERSUS BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma OST SIX HEROES CentralFiction Announcer: THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING! FINAL! ACTION! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with multiple phases Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain